metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McMull500
Welcome to Wikitroid4! McMull500, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:24, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Please preview your edits and put everything you want to add in one edit instead of making consecutive edits. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Warning Please preview your edits using the Show Preview button below the edit form before saving the edits. In addition, try to make very few consecutive edits to a page - try to add/change/remove everything you want in one edit. In addition, if you are going to make strings of edits, we expect you to get things right and not break the page layout, as you have done. We expect the same in any case. Please note that if you continue to flood the RC Patrol Queue with unnecessary edits (that sometimes break the page), you will be temporarily blocked. In addition, edits like this should go on talk pages, never the articles themselves. If you don't want to be blocked, I would strongly advise that you read our various policies and guidelines (linked to above) and perhaps stand back and watch how we normally do things for a week or so. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Blocked }}|Anonymous users only blocked. |}} }|Email from this user blocked. }}Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:30, 26 November 2008 (UTC) |} Addendum You have been blocked because you have reverted edits without any reason. ANY TIME you revert an edit, you MUST specify why you reverted it, unless the reason is obvious, such as vandalism. Not only did you remove without reason an image from the Metroid Prime article, you revert the edits of an administrator (namely me) for, again, no reason whatsoever. You have, in fact, in addition to violating the no edit-warring policy, have violated the style guidelines, which state that in-page disambiguation (n'' redirects here. For...) should be italicized. If you don't want to be blocked again, I strongly suggest you review the policies linked to above, preview your edits as to make as little edits to a single page in a short period of time as possible, and '''always use edit summaries.' Remember that editing is a privilege, not a right. Misuse of that privilege will result in revocation of said privilege. Oh, and can you actually give the images you upload a descriptive name? Like "MP3 Berserker Lord Scan" instead of "12345"? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:06, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Images Please do not use fan-modified images, as you did here, on articles, unless the only modifications enhance visibility (such as sharpening or color enhancements) or are cropping the image (to remove unwanted material, logos, etc.). In addition, you still aren't using edit summaries. You really should use them, doing so will increase the chance you won't get blocked. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:31, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Blocked (2) }}|Anonymous users only blocked. |}} }|Email from this user blocked. }}Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:00, 30 November 2008 (UTC) |} Addendum (2) I have warned you above not to re-add the image per the image policy, and you do it. It would be wise for you in the future to listen to administrators when they tell you not to do something. Please be aware that, after this block expires, there will be no second chance after another warning - you will be permanently blocked. You may contest this block and decision below or by . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:00, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Permanent ban You have been permanently banned from editing Wikitroid for abusing multiple accounts to avoid a block. You can continue this all you want, but I can ban your IP range should you persist. You can try this all you want, but you will be blocked no matter how hard you tried - I've been hardened by over six thousand edits to Wikipedia and can tell sockpuppetry miles away. Perhaps now you wish you had waited the month for the block to expire. If you wish to be unblocked, please read all of our policies with special attention to the images policy, then contact me below or . And to answer your obvious question, it doesn't matter how similar you can make your truly poorly done editing look like the real thing - it's still fanart. Again, you can continue to try to evade your bans as long as you want: I can either rangeblock your IP addresses, or I can build a bot which does nothing except look for you - and then ban you when it finds you. You are open to discuss this with me or below. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:16, 4 December 2008 (UTC)